Si me dijeras yo tambien
by Sweek-Lawliet
Summary: Tweek se confieza a Craig ¿como sera su confecion? ¿que hara?
1. Chapter 1

**Hola *-* después de mucho tiempo volvi (?) pronto, pronto actualizare mis fics pero ahora les dejo un oneshot :B**

* * *

Sentía el suave viento frio que acariciaba sus mejillas pero no le importaba, no podía dejar de temblar y no es que tuviera frio, eran por los nervios, los malditos nervios que lo traicionaban cuando más necesitaba la calma pero ahora ni sus ataques de paranoia podrían detenerlo y eso era porque.

- ** ¿Vas a OJO DE CULO confesarte?**- Pregunto un rubio mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás, sus tic's eran difíciles de controlar.

- ** S-si GAH ¿Crees que es mala idea?** – Pregunto nervioso el paranoico rubio.

Ambos estaban caminando por las frías calles de South park, estaban disfrutando el maravilloso pero corto tiempo que podían estar juntos.

- ** Vamos a tu COÑO a tu casa, Tweek-** Dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos ya que tenía frio, a pesar del frio de South park siempre usaba solo una camisa como su amigo Tweek.

- ** Gah, claro no están mis padres, Thomas ¿tienes frio?** – Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver ojos color pardo de su buen amigo.

- **Emm, si un poco VERGAS**- Contesto avergonzado.

- ** ¡GAH P-P-P-PUDES MORIR DE IPOTERMIA!**- Grito desesperado mientras corría en su lugar y daba brincos.

- **Tranquilízate VERGA, solo caminemos OJO DE CULO más rápido y listo**- Dijo Thomas mientras se aguantaba la risa por la escena que le estaba haciendo su amigo.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y fueron corriendo hasta la residencia de los Tweak, llegaron sudando y muy cansados por lo que Tweek tuvo que darse una ducha y Thomas solo se resigno a tomar un poco de agua.

- ** ¿Sabes Tweek? Creo que COÑO es una mala VERGA idea**- Murmuro Thomas a Tweek que aun se estaba bañando en la ducha de su habitación.

- **GAH ¿P-porque lo dices?** – Pregunto saliendo solo con una toalla en sus caderas, unas gotas de agua aun caían de sus cabellos y la imagen hizo que Thomas retrocediera sonrojado.

- ** P-pues porque OJO DE CULO ¿no crees? Qué bueno yo**- Trato de articular palabra pero no lograba nada entendible.

- ** ¿Qué ngh dices?** – Pregunto confundido mientras buscaba en sus cajones ropa que ponerse – GAH LOS, LOS NGNOMOS ROBAS ¡GAH! ¡CALZONSILLOS!- Grito Tweek mientras buscaba consuelo en los ojos de Thomas.

- ** Seguro tu OJO DE CULO, tu mama los está lavando**- Sugirió Thomas.

- **GAH, no ngh importa, si todo sale bien ngh no necesitare GAH Calzoncillos, Craig entenderá GAH el si sabe de los ngh gnomos**- Dijo Tweek mientras simplemente se ponía sus prendas sin importarle no llevar ropa interior debajo.

Así fue como al final me decidí hacer esto, quizás no estaba muy seguro el comienzo y Thomas no mostraba ánimos de apoyarme pero bueno aquí estoy, tiritando de miedo, sin poder tener un pensamiento claro o coherente en mi mente.

Mire a lo lejos, ya estaba llegando al parque en donde me encontraría a Craig, había miles de niños jugando, tan alegres, me pregunte si después de esto yo podría estar tan feliz como esos niños, eso esperaba, me senté en uno de los bancos y le envié un mensaje a Craig dándole mi localización al poco tiempo llega con su típica expresión nula de siempre.

- ** ¿Qué querías decirme?** – Pregunta mientras se sienta a lado mío y frota sus manos por el frio, nunca entendí porque no le gusta usar guantes, quizás porque no quiere parecerse a Stan mas de lo que ya se parecen.

- ** ¡GAH! B-bueno yo**- trato de decir lo que siento pero es más difícil de lo que creía.

- ** ¿tú qué?** – Pregunta mientras trata de encontrarse con mis ojos.

- ** ¡TE AMO Y SOY BATMAN!-** Grito avergonzado ¿mi plan funcionara? Me pregunto mientras me levanto del banco con rapidez.

- ** ¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundido mientras se levantaba en la misma rapidez como lo hice yo.

- ** ¡Que ngh soy Batman!-** Grito nuevamente alejándome de él a punto de salir corriendo por la vergüenza, podía saber por tu expresión que no entendías nada.

- ** No, pero** – trataste de decir pero nuevamente te interrumpí no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía que dirías.

- ** GAH, S-se ngh que es impactante pero soy Batman**- reafirme, me sentía como un idiota apreté los dientes para que las lagrimas no se me escaparan.

- ** Hey, oye tu a mi no**- Cuando trataste de decir eso, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, no sabía mas como reaccionar, así que te interrumpí nuevamente para que no termines la frase.

- ** ¡Ciudad gótica me necesita!**- grite y Salí corriendo del lugar, vi como trataste de alcanzarme pero todos sabemos que yo corro por mucho más rápido que tu, y desde que empezaste a fumar y dejaste el equipo estas en pésima forma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, las lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos, no podía evitar sollozar, me mordí la lengua y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre, el viento frio soplaba mi rostro, finalmente llegue a mi casa y me tire en mi cama al poco tiempo mi madre vino a preguntarme porque lloraba pero no le respondí, solo la eche de mi habitación y me encerré. Mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba, era Craig quien me llamaba sé que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos pero tampoco quieres dejar esta amistad, ya que soy el único que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho sigue a tu lado.

Falte muchos días al colegio, viniste a mi casa en varias ocasiones pero en ninguna te recibí, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que pase el tiempo y luego volver a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado?. Me levante de mi cama a duras penas y me dirijo al baño para ver la imagen lamentable de mi rostro en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras horrible totalmente profundas, sin contar lo rojo de mis ojos y mi nariz, mis labios aun tiritaban, Salí del baño ya que mi madre me estaba llamando al parecer tenía una visita. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Kenny y Butter quien me preguntaba porque aun no iba a clases, saben la respuesta, todos lo saben.

- **No quiero ngh hablar con nadie**- Dijo y volví a mi habitación, Kenny y Butter solo me miraron con lastima se que esperaban ansiosos que este con Craig asi no serian la única pareja gay del colegio sin contar que Stan y Kyle aun no salen del closet, me imagino el infarto que tendrá Wendy al saber que su novio "juega" todas las noches con Kyle y no precisamente los juegos que ella piensa.

Después de mucho pensar, decidí mudarme de colegio, fui al mismo colegio privado que el de Thomas, y nunca más te recibí en mi casa, en el colegio conocí a christopher y después de un tiempo empece a salir con el, te molestaste mucho al enterarte y me llamaste mas veces pero sabes que no te contestare porque ya es muy tarde y tengo que seguir adelante.

* * *

**Quería**** hacerlo gracioso ;u; pero al final no se ni que me salio, este oneshot tuvo como 3 finales XD en uno se quedaba con Thomas en otro con Craig y al final opte por Christopher ¿que les parecería si subiera los otros finales? **


	2. Chapter 2

**Esta es la continuación tiene el mismo comienzo pero tiene distinto final espero que les guste.**

* * *

Sentía el suave viento frio que acariciaba sus mejillas pero no le importaba, no podía dejar de temblar y no es que tuviera frio, eran por los nervios, los malditos nervios que lo traicionaban cuando más necesitaba la calma pero ahora ni sus ataques de paranoia podrían detenerlo y eso era porque.

- ** ¿Vas a OJO DE CULO confesarte?**- Pregunto un rubio mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás, sus tic's eran difíciles de controlar.

- ** S-si GAH ¿Crees que es mala idea?** – Pregunto nervioso el paranoico rubio.

Ambos estaban caminando por las frías calles de South park, estaban disfrutando el maravilloso pero corto tiempo que podían estar juntos.

- ** Vamos a tu COÑO a tu casa, Tweek**- Dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos ya que tenía frio, a pesar del frio de South park siempre usaba solo una camisa como su amigo Tweek.

- ** Gah, claro no están mis padres, Thomas ¿tienes frio?** – Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver ojos color pardo de su buen amigo.

- ** Emm, si un poco VERGAS**- Contesto avergonzado.

- ** ¡GAH P-P-P-PUDES MORIR DE IPOTERMIA!**- Grito desesperado mientras corría en su lugar y daba brincos.

- ** Tranquilízate VERGA, solo caminemos OJO DE CULO más rápido y listo**- Dijo Thomas mientras se aguantaba la risa por la escena que le estaba haciendo su amigo.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y fueron corriendo hasta la residencia de los Tweak, llegaron sudando y muy cansados por lo que Tweek tuvo que darse una ducha y Thomas solo se resigno a tomar un poco de agua.

- **¿Sabes Tweek? Creo que COÑO es una mala VERGA idea**- Murmuro Thomas a Tweek que aun se estaba bañando en la ducha de su habitación.

- ** GAH ¿P-porque lo dices?** – Pregunto saliendo solo con una toalla en sus caderas, unas gotas de agua aun caían de sus cabellos y la imagen hizo que Thomas retrocediera sonrojado.

- ** P-pues porque OJO DE CULO ¿no crees? Qué bueno yo**- Trato de articular palabra pero no lograba nada entendible.

- ** ¿Qué ngh dices?** – Pregunto confundido mientras buscaba en sus cajones ropa que ponerse – GAH LOS, LOS NGNOMOS ROBAS ¡GAH! ¡CALZONSILLOS!- Grito Tweek mientras buscaba consuelo en los ojos de Thomas.

- **Seguro tu OJO DE CULO, tu mama los está lavando**- Sugirió Thomas.

- ** GAH, no ngh importa, si todo sale bien ngh no necesitare GAH Calzoncillos, Craig entenderá GAH el si sabe de los ngh gnomos**- Dijo Tweek mientras simplemente se ponía sus prendas sin importarle no llevar ropa interior debajo.

Así fue como al final me decidí hacer esto, quizás no estaba muy seguro el comienzo y Thomas no mostraba ánimos de apoyarme pero bueno aquí estoy, tiritando de miedo, sin poder tener un pensamiento claro o coherente en mi mente.

Mire a lo lejos, ya estaba llegando al parque en donde me encontraría a Craig, había miles de niños jugando, tan alegres, me pregunte si después de esto yo podría estar tan feliz como esos niños, eso esperaba, me senté en uno de los bancos y le envié un mensaje a Craig dándole mi localización al poco tiempo llega con su típica expresión nula de siempre.

- ** ¿Qué querías decirme?** – Pregunta mientras se sienta a lado mío y frota sus manos por el frio, nunca entendí porque no le gusta usar guantes, quizás porque no quiere parecerse a Stan mas de lo que ya se parecen.

- ** ¡GAH! B-bueno yo**- trato de decir lo que siento pero es más difícil de lo que creía.

- ** ¿tú qué?** – Pregunta mientras trata de encontrarse con mis ojos.

- ** ¡TE AMO Y SOY BATMAN!**- Grito avergonzado ¿mi plan funcionara? Me pregunto mientras me levanto del banco con rapidez.

- ** ¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundido mientras se levantaba en la misma rapidez como lo hice yo.

- **¡Que ngh soy Batman!**- Grito nuevamente alejándome de él a punto de salir corriendo por la vergüenza, podía saber por tu expresión que no entendías nada.

- ** No, pero** – trataste de decir pero nuevamente te interrumpí no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía que dirías.

- **GAH, S-se ngh que es impactante pero soy Batman**- reafirme, me sentía como un idiota apreté los dientes para que las lagrimas no se me escaparan.

- ** Hey, oye tu a mi no**- Cuando trataste de decir eso, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, no sabía mas como reaccionar, así que te interrumpí nuevamente para que no termines la frase.

- ** ¡Ciudad gótica me necesita!**- grite y Salí corriendo del lugar, vi como trataste de alcanzarme pero todos sabemos que yo corro por mucho más rápido que tu, y desde que empezaste a fumar y dejaste el equipo estas en pésima forma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, las lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos, no podía evitar sollozar, me mordí la lengua y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre, el viento frio soplaba mi rostro, finalmente llegue a mi casa y me tire en mi cama al poco tiempo mi madre vino a preguntarme porque lloraba pero no le respondí, solo la eche de mi habitación y me encerré. Mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba, era Craig quien me llamaba sé que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos pero tampoco quieres dejar esta amistad, ya que soy el único que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho sigue a tu lado.

Falte muchos días al colegio, viniste a mi casa en varias ocasiones pero en ninguna te recibí, ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que pase el tiempo y luego volver a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado?. Me levante de mi cama a duras penas y me dirijo al baño para ver la imagen lamentable de mi rostro en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras horrible totalmente profundas, sin contar lo rojo de mis ojos y mi nariz, mis labios aun tiritaban, Salí del baño ya que mi madre me estaba llamando al parecer tenía una visita. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Kenny y Butter quien me preguntaba porque aun no iba a clases, saben la respuesta, todos lo saben.

- ** No quiero ngh hablar con nadie**- Dijo y volví a mi habitación, Kenny y Butter solo me miraron con lastima se que esperaban ansiosos que este con Craig asi no serian la única pareja gay del colegio sin contar que Stan y Kyle aun no salen del closet, me imagino el infarto que tendrá Wendy al saber que su novio "juega" todas las noches con Kyle y no precisamente los juegos que ella piensa.

Después de varios días, decidí volver al colegio, ahora que pienso desde ese día no he hablado con Thomas, me pregunto que le habrá pasado, nunca pareció muy de acuerdo a que me confiese a Craig y ahora me arrepiento de no haberle hecho caso.

Camino por los pasillos con prisa, siento necesidad de tomar un buen café, choco contra algo y caigo al suelo, cuando levanto la mirada veo que es Craig con su mirada llena de desesperación, me ayudas a levantarme pero con rapidez me acorralas por uno de los casilleros.

**-GAH-** suelto un gemido de dolor ya que me habías empujado con mucha fuerza.

-** ¿Aun me amas?-** Preguntaste, te mire confundido ¿Por qué tienes esa mirada? Realmente nunca he visto que te preocupe algo o alguien.

- ** Sueltame-** murmuro mientras quito la mirada de tus hermosos ojos azules.

- **¿Me amas? Tú eres el único que puede amarme** - Dices mientras me tomas con fuerza el rostro y tratas de besarme veo que caes al suelo casi de inmediato, no porque yo te haya golpeado si no porque alguien te empujo, busco con la mirada desesperado a ver quién era.

-**¡T-Thomas ngh!**- dijo aliviado, tenias puesto tu uniforme de tu colegio, seguro te escapaste de clases, corro asía ti buscando consuelo.

- **Te OJO DE CULO dije que no te confesaras, te amo VERGA Tweek** – Dijiste mientras me besabas con delicadeza agradecía a dios que nadie este mas en el pasillo, mi cuerpo temblaba y tenía miedo pero correspondí tu beso muy feliz, porque algo dentro mío sabia de tus sentimientos pero también tenía miedo de que sea solo una alucinación mía.

- ¡**GAH! ¡Y yo a ti**!- Dije al separarnos por la falta de aire, volví a besar tus labios pero esta vez yo tomando el control, tu lindo rostro sonrojado me llena de confianza.

Craig suspiro derrotado y solo miro la escena que estábamos asiendo, metió sus manos en sus bolsillos y se alejo con una lagrima en sus ojos, ahogando el "te amo" que no pudo decir.

* * *

**Pobre Craig ;u; hay dos finales malos para el y solo uno bueno ;u; ¿les gusto? ¿lo odiaron? **


	3. Chapter 3

**Listo lo termine en un solo día wiiiii eso me hace feliz *3* repito es el miiiiismo comienzo pero con distinto final, gracias por leerlo :3 enserio gracias ~~**

* * *

Sentía el suave viento frio que acariciaba sus mejillas pero no le importaba, no podía dejar de temblar y no es que tuviera frio, eran por los nervios, los malditos nervios que lo traicionaban cuando más necesitaba la calma pero ahora ni sus ataques de paranoia podrían detenerlo y eso era porque.

- ** ¿Vas a OJO DE CULO confesarte?**- Pregunto un rubio mientras movía la cabeza hacia atrás, sus tic's eran difíciles de controlar.

- ** S-si GAH ¿Crees que es mala idea?** – Pregunto nervioso el paranoico rubio.

Ambos estaban caminando por las frías calles de South park, estaban disfrutando el maravilloso pero corto tiempo que podían estar juntos.

- ** Vamos a tu COÑO a tu casa, Tweek**- Dijo el rubio mientras cruzaba sus brazos ya que tenía frio, a pesar del frio de South park siempre usaba solo una camisa como su amigo Tweek.

- ** Gah, claro no están mis padres, Thomas ¿tienes frio?** – Pregunto mientras ladeaba la cabeza para poder ver ojos color pardo de su buen amigo.

- ** Emm, si un poco VERGAS**- Contesto avergonzado.

- ** ¡GAH P-P-P-PUDES MORIR DE IPOTERMIA!**- Grito desesperado mientras corría en su lugar y daba brincos.

- ** Tranquilízate VERGA, solo caminemos OJO DE CULO más rápido y listo**- Dijo Thomas mientras se aguantaba la risa por la escena que le estaba haciendo su amigo.

Ambos se tomaron las manos y fueron corriendo hasta la residencia de los Tweak, llegaron sudando y muy cansados por lo que Tweek tuvo que darse una ducha y Thomas solo se resigno a tomar un poco de agua.

- ** ¿Sabes Tweek? Creo que COÑO es una mala VERGA idea**- Murmuro Thomas a Tweek que aun se estaba bañando en la ducha de su habitación.

- **GAH ¿P-porque lo dices?** – Pregunto saliendo solo con una toalla en sus caderas, unas gotas de agua aun caían de sus cabellos y la imagen hizo que Thomas retrocediera sonrojado.

- ** P-pues porque OJO DE CULO ¿no crees? Qué bueno yo**- Trato de articular palabra pero no lograba nada entendible.

- ** ¿Qué ngh dices?** – Pregunto confundido mientras buscaba en sus cajones ropa que ponerse – **GAH LOS, LOS NGNOMOS ROBAS ¡GAH! ¡CALZONSILLOS!**- Grito Tweek mientras buscaba consuelo en los ojos de Thomas.

- ** Seguro tu OJO DE CULO, tu mama los está lavando**- Sugirió Thomas.

- ** GAH, no ngh importa, si todo sale bien ngh no necesitare GAH Calzoncillos, Craig entenderá GAH el si sabe de los ngh gnomos**- Dijo Tweek mientras simplemente se ponía sus prendas sin importarle no llevar ropa interior debajo.

Así fue como al final me decidí hacer esto, quizás no estaba muy seguro el comienzo y Thomas no mostraba ánimos de apoyarme pero bueno aquí estoy, tiritando de miedo, sin poder tener un pensamiento claro o coherente en mi mente.

Mire a lo lejos, ya estaba llegando al parque en donde me encontraría a Craig, había miles de niños jugando, tan alegres, me pregunte si después de esto yo podría estar tan feliz como esos niños, eso esperaba, me senté en uno de los bancos y le envié un mensaje a Craig dándole mi localización al poco tiempo llega con su típica expresión nula de siempre.

- ** ¿Qué querías decirme?** – Pregunta mientras se sienta a lado mío y frota sus manos por el frio, nunca entendí porque no le gusta usar guantes, quizás porque no quiere parecerse a Stan mas de lo que ya se parecen.

- **¡GAH! B-bueno yo**- trato de decir lo que siento pero es más difícil de lo que creía.

- ** ¿tú qué?** – Pregunta mientras trata de encontrarse con mis ojos.

- ** ¡TE AMO Y SOY BATMAN!-** Grito avergonzado ¿mi plan funcionara? Me pregunto mientras me levanto del banco con rapidez.

- ** ¿Qué?** – Pregunto confundido mientras se levantaba en la misma rapidez como lo hice yo.

- ** ¡Que ngh soy Batman!**- Grito nuevamente alejándome de él a punto de salir corriendo por la vergüenza, podía saber por tu expresión que no entendías nada.

- ** No, pero** – trataste de decir pero nuevamente te interrumpí no quería escuchar lo que ya sabía que dirías.

- ** GAH, S-se ngh que es impactante pero soy Batman**- reafirme, me sentía como un idiota apreté los dientes para que las lagrimas no se me escaparan.

- ** Hey, oye tu a mi no**- Cuando trataste de decir eso, mi corazón se rompió en miles de pedazos, no sabía mas como reaccionar, así que te interrumpí nuevamente para que no termines la frase.

- ** ¡Ciudad gótica me necesita!**- grite y Salí corriendo del lugar, vi como trataste de alcanzarme pero todos sabemos que yo corro por mucho más rápido que tu, y desde que empezaste a fumar y dejaste el equipo estas en pésima forma.

Corrí lo más rápido que pude, las lagrimas se me escapaban de los ojos, no podía evitar sollozar, me mordí la lengua y podía sentir el sabor de la sangre, el viento frio soplaba mi rostro, finalmente llegue a mi casa y me tire en mi cama al poco tiempo mi madre vino a preguntarme porque lloraba pero no le respondí, solo la eche de mi habitación y me encerré. Mi teléfono sonaba y sonaba, era Craig quien me llamaba sé que no puedes corresponder mis sentimientos pero tampoco quieres dejar esta amistad, ya que soy el único que a pesar de todo lo que has hecho sigue a tu lado.

Falte muchos días al colegio, viniste a mi casa en varias ocasiones pero en ninguna te recibí,_ ¿Por qué no puedes dejar que pase el tiempo y luego volver a ser amigos como si nada hubiera pasado?_. Me levante de mi cama a duras penas y me dirijo al baño para ver la imagen lamentable de mi rostro en el espejo, tenía unas ojeras horrible totalmente profundas, sin contar lo rojo de mis ojos y mi nariz, mis labios aun tiritaban, Salí del baño ya que mi madre me estaba llamando al parecer tenía una visita. Baje las escaleras y me encontré con Kenny y Butter quien me preguntaba porque aun no iba a clases, saben la respuesta, todos lo saben.

- ** No quiero ngh hablar con nadie**- Dijo y volví a mi habitación, Kenny y Butter solo me miraron con lastima se que esperaban ansiosos que este con Craig asi no serian la única pareja gay del colegio sin contar que Stan y Kyle aun no salen del closet, me imagino el infarto que tendrá Wendy al saber que su novio _"juega"_ todas las noches con Kyle y no precisamente los juegos que ella piensa.

Después de varios días volví al colegio por ordenes de mis padres, pero evite a toda costa a Craig Tucker, no quería hablar con él, no quería verlo. Caminaba por los pasillos con sumo cuidado pero un día mientras estaba en el baño trataste tener una conversación conmigo, por supuesto corrí lo más rápido que pude de ahí perdiendo el valor nuevamente de ir al colegio.

Estaba en mi habitación acostado en mi cama mirando el techo cuando miro el reloj y veo que casi es hora de que los gnomos roba calzoncillos vengan pero ellos no vinieron, llego algo peor, viniste tu, entraste por mi ventana ¿Cómo olvide cerrarla? No lo sé pero tu entraste con el ceño fruncido y saltaste sobre mi antes de que salga corriendo de mi habitación.

- ** ¿Por qué huyes de mi Tweek?** – Preguntaste mientras tomabas mi rostro.

- ** GAH, A-aléjate**- Alcance a responder mientras mis temblores aumentaban por los nervios.

- ** Estoy cansado de esto Tweek, estoy cansado que huyas, ¡deja de pensar todo por ti mismo!** – me regañaste mientras las lagrimas salían rápidamente de mis ojos, diste un suspiro cansado y uniste nuestros labios. Simplemente no podía creer lo que estaba sintiendo, era simplemente increíble y mágico, me deje llevar por el momento y cuando nos separamos me abrazaste susurrándome "nunca más te dejare ir"

* * *

**Y bueno este es el único de los tres donde Craig tiene un fuck final feliz :3 Espero que les haya gustado ~~**


End file.
